


Океан

by tier_wolf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выстрел делают обычно между двумя ударами сердца, задержав дыхание и зафиксировав прицел. <br/>Илье кажется, что он на долгие уже месяцы замер в этом состоянии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Океан

Иногда ему кажется, что прошлое стелется вслед за ним серой тенью, легкой паутиной. Унеси его с собой, позволь улечься у твоих ног — и вот уже оно выморозило насквозь всю комнату, весь город. Весь мир вокруг. 

Побережье пахнет солью и тиной.   
Он не знает, покрывается ли океан среди зимы хоть тонкой корочкой льда, и спрашивает об этом у Соло. 

Наполеон прячется за поднятым воротником плаща и хмурится в ответ.   
— Нет, — произносит он, хрипя простуженным горлом, — здесь всегда волны. 

Звучит неутешительно.  
Звучит так, как будто сомнения, рвущие изнутри, не смирить никаким холодом. 

Что-то в нем пошатнулось непоправимо. Сдвинулись ориентиры, и вроде бы можно сделать шаг в любую сторону, но кто гарантирует, что шагнешь не на минное поле? 

— Как будто я все еще в Берлине, — говорит он Наполеону. Осознанно не произнося «мы», потому что никакого «мы» тогда еще не существовало. 

— Летом здесь всё не так, — как будто оправдываясь, возражает Наполеон. 

Габи тоже становится совсем другой без полощущихся на ветру платьев, без своих шляпок и солнечных очков. Она сидит на кровати с распущенными по плечам волосами, слишком маленькая, почти утонувшая в свитере Ильи — видны только колени, и голые запястья торчат из подогнутых рукавов. 

— Я тоже умею стрелять, в конце концов, — зло фыркает она. И смотрит — смотрит в глаза достаточно долго, упорствует зачем-то, изводит сама себя, пока не начинают дрожать презрительно поджатые губы.   
Приходится сесть рядом и взять ее за руку. 

— Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, не выношу драматических сцен, — шепотом возмущается Наполеон, едва войдя в комнату. Габи давно спит, уронив голову на плечо Ильи. 

— Давай я угадаю, — еле слышно предлагает в ответ Илья. — Ты тоже «в конце концов умеешь стрелять»?

Глаза у Наполеона пронзительно синие, распахнутые обиженно и изумленно.   
— Отвратная шутка, — отзывается он.   
И собирается было уйти, но Илья успевает дотянуться и поймать его за рукав. 

— Прости, — говорит он, а потом повторяет еще раз, на русском, чтобы проверить, так ли легко это выйдет на родном языке.   
Выходит легко. 

Уголки губ подрагивают в шальной и пьяной улыбке.   
Справа сонно возится Габи, горячая и тонко пахнущая каким-то сладким парфюмом. Слева, замерший в неудобной позе, Наполеон — все еще собирается уйти, но не торопится высвободить запястье из неуверенной хватки. Под подушечками пальцев чужой неровный пульс. 

Выстрел делают обычно между двумя ударами сердца, задержав дыхание и зафиксировав прицел.   
Илье кажется, что он на долгие уже месяцы замер в этом состоянии. Без возможности свободно дышать, между двумя. 

И этот океан не замерзнет уже никогда, потому что нет такого арктического холода, чтоб устоял бы перед бьющимися о берег волнами. 

Уэверли носит кожаные перчатки и от этого необоснованно дискомфортно. 

У Ильи мерзнут пальцы. Винтовку нужно чувствовать голыми руками.   
— Я уверен в успехе операции, — произносит Уэверли. 

Наполеон и Габи, оставшиеся в комнате отеля, тоже уверены — в том, что у них есть время что-то придумать.   
Но счет идет на секунды.   
Стрелять ведь не обязательно на международной ассамблее, гораздо проще поймать делегата на подходе к посольству.

— Они узнают, что это сделал я, — возражает Илья.   
— Конечно, узнают, — легко пожимает плечами Уэверли. — Но никому и в голову не придет кричать, что советский снайпер застрелил советского же посла. Мы обвиним в покушении японцев, и наконец подпишем договор. Объединимся перед лицом общего врага, так у вас говорят, я правильно произнес?  
— Что будет со мной, когда они узнают? — безнадежно повторяет Илья. 

Иногда ему кажется, что прошлое стелется вслед за ним серой тенью, выслеживает и не отпускает. 

Кровь на промерзшей мостовой особенно темная — странный контраст.   
Слишком много красного. 

Ему нравится океан, переходящий из льдистой белизны в темную синеву — там нет красного цвета. 

Наполеон сидит в кресле, сжимая в одной руке бокал, а в другой бутылку. Габи — на подлокотнике, и, кажется, пили они двое наравне. 

— У него есть загородный домик в Венесуэлле, — спотыкаясь на тягучих гласных, произносит Габи, и указующе тычет пальцем в грудь Соло. — Давайте уедем в Венесуэллу. Ты ведь и сам не хотел возвращаться домой?  
Илья кивает, соглашаясь сразу со всем — не хотел, уедем, да, почему бы и не чертова Венесуэлла. 

Он стягивает свитер неловким движением и роняет его на пол, забывает привычно пригладить волосы ладонью, оставаясь взъерошенным как замерзшая птица. 

Дома у него давно не осталось никого. И ничего, что захотелось бы забрать с собой, уходя.   
Но царапает внутри смутной недобровольностью. Ты не собирался сжигать последний мост, но с приказами не спорят, если приказы спускают сверху. 

Его похоронят в гребанной Венесуэлле. Или в Канаде. Да где угодно, в любой точке мира, кроме тех островков суши, что отмечены красным.   
Его будут знать только по архивным записям — в качестве предателя, перебежчика, снайпера, чуть не сорвавшего мирные переговоры, человека без убеждений, которого можно купить и перепродать. 

Лишь темнота за спиной, готовая поглотить целиком, попробуй только бросить мимолетный взгляд через плечо. 

Он садится на полу, ударившись плечом о колено Соло, и прижавшись щекой к бедру Габи.   
— Вот и всё, — ровно произносит он, не глядя на них двоих.   
Кто-то протягивает ему бутылку, и он принимает ее, но сразу же ставит на пол. 

Сердцебиение как удары волн о берег. Холодно и размеренно.   
Легкие, словно заполненные водой, ожидаемо отказывают в возможности дышать. 

Он поднимает руки, раскрытыми ладонями в пустоту — хватит, достаточно, ваш враг обезоружен — и ледяные пальчики Габи тут же переплетаются с его пальцами, а вторую кисть сжимает теплая ладонь Наполеона. 

Утонуть оказывается на удивление легко.   
Океан принимает его в себя и растворяет в снежной пене. 

Дыши, — говорит он себе, и выдыхает.


End file.
